comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep 18 Everybody Has A Cobblepot)
COMIC BOOKS IN THE MEDIA DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: “Everyone Has a Cobblepot” opens with Gordon visiting Bruce and Alfred in the hospital. Gordon asks Alfred if he remembers what happened, but Alfred lies by saying he doesn’t remember Reggie stabbing him.When Gordon leaves, Alfred tries ditching the hospital. But Bruce demands that he stays and rests. Alfred agrees and remains under Bruce’s watch. At Dr. Dulmacher’s hospital, Fish Mooney is awoken by the doctor. Dulmacher says that he is impressed with Fish. Fish then says she wants to be Dulmacher’s right-hand woman. The Doctor doesn’t believe her, but she makes an argument to work for him. The doctor considers it, but in the meantime, he tells Fish that she has new eyeball (which she scooped out last week). At the Gotham City Police Department, Harvey Dent meets with Gordon. There, her learns that Commissioner Loeb is reinstating the corrupt officer Flass in the the GCP. When he leaves the room, Gordon runs into Flass, who taunts Gordon. Angry, Gordon visits Loeb in his office. He accuses Loeb of reinstating Flass through corrupt means, and says that he’ll get enough evidence to put Flass behind bars. Loeb disagrees however. He shows Gordon a video of Bullock stating that the evidence he used to put Flass away was a lie. Of course, this is a lie though. Gordon confronts Bullock and asks why he lied to exonerate Flass. Bullock says he had to, because Loeb blackmailed him. Back in the past, Bullock killed a man for Falcone and Loeb, like Gordon had to with Oswald Cobblepot. Apparently, everyone on the force has a man like this—a Cobblepot. Elsewehre in the station, Edward Nygma asks Ms. Kringle why she dated a “gorilla” like Flass. She says that Edward shouldn’t worry, because she now knows that the world is filled with better men than Flass. This gives Edward hope. At a diner across town, Gordon meets with Dent and asks if Loeb has any dirt on him for blackmail. Dent says he doesn’t. Dent asks why Gordon why Bullock exonerated Flass, but Gordon lies and says he doesn’t know. They know the only way to save Bullock is to get dirt on Commissioner Loeb to counter with. The two then meet with Flass at the station, and try making Flass admit that he and Loeb have their own Cobblepot. Apparently when the two were partners, Flass and Loeb killed someone on Falcone’s behalf. They want Flass to admit it, but he says the only person who might that information, Shi Lou, lives in Chinatown. With the Shi Lou connection as their only lead, Gordon and Bullock head to him. Over at the hospital, Dulmacher gives Fish a tour of his facility and his patients. Fish continues campaigning for a job at the hospital, but Dulmacher hires her conditionally. She must complete a test for Dulmcher first. She must retrieve Dulmacher’s guard held prison in the basement. If she passes, she gets the job. If not—then, Dulmacher will experiment on her in all nasty sorts of ways. In Alfred’s hospital room, Bruce and Alfred are visited by Selina Kyle (who was there to steal hospital food). She share her sympathies for Alfred’s injuries. Bruce tells Selina that he suspects Reggie is the assailant, and if he can find Reggie, he can link the attack back to Wayne Enterprises. Selina says she’ll help, but Bruce declines. Selina tells him he can always change his mind later, if he wants. Over in Chinatown,Gordon and Dent follow Shi Lou to an underground poker tournament. There, Shi Lou presents himself. They question Lou, and asks how Lou knows Commissioner Loeb. But Lou then gets a phone call, apparently someone tipping them off about Gordon and Dent. The group of poker players then chase Gordon and Dent, but they manage to escape before meeting the business end of their butcher’s knives, thanks to Harvey Bullock. Bullock says if they want evidence on Flass, Falcone, and Loeb, there are better ways to do it—like hanging Flass out of a speeding car. Flass admits that the Commissioner , with Falcone’s help, covered up a murder years ago, but if they lass says that if they want to get the goods on Loeb, they need to get someone close to Falcone. And that close “someone” is Oswald Cobblepot. The three ask Cobblepot where they can find the incriminating evidence against Loeb, but he wants to know what’s in it for him. Gordon says that he’ll owe Penguin a favor, no questions asked. Penguin agrees, and takes them to the evidence. They go to a farm, which supposedly houses all of the evidence against Loeb. They are invited by the farm’s keepers, whoa are surprisingly kind. Loeb, Penguin, and Bullock lie and say that they’re there to inspect some things on the Commissioner’s behalf. But then, one of the keepers pulls out a shotgun and opens fire. Gordon and Bullock shoot her and the other farm keeper down first. They leave them under Cobblepot’s guard. Gordon and Bullock go to the farm’s attic, where they find a woman named Mirriam Loeb locked away. She reveals herself as Loeb’s daughter, and asks Gordon and Bullock if her father sent them. Over in Dulmacher’s basement, Fish returns to her twisted family. They ask Fish when they’ll be released. Fish says that as a show of good faith to the doctor, they have to release Dulmacher’s guard that they imprisoned. She also has to sacrifice a member of the family for Dulmacher’s experiments. Back at the GCPD, Edward sees Ms. Kringle go on a date with a nasty-looking cop. Edward is upset, understandably. Mirriam reveals that she’s been locked up in the attic for years, but doesn’t know anything about incriminating files. She then describes how she killed her mother, and how the Commissioner covered the murder up. Gordon and Bullock realize that Mirriam is Loeb’s Cobblepot, or Big Secret. Gordon then confronts Loeb about his psychopathic daughter, and says that he’ll tell the press that Loeb is hiding her away if he doesn’t start playing by Gordon’s rules. Using his new leverage, Gordon wants Flass tried for his crimes. Loeb comprises, and gives Gordon the evidence from Bullock’s “Cobblepot” murder from years ago instead. Loeb then promotes Gordon, making a public scene of it. Gordon later gives Bullock the file with evidence against him. Bullock thanks Gordon, and warns him that Penguin will one day come looking for that favor. Back at Dulmacher’s hospital, Dulmacher says he is impressed that Fish passed his test. He welcome her to the hospital’s upper management, and reveals that the hospital is located on a secluded island. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Dollmaker Whil Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Harvey Dent - Two-Face Category:Commissioner Loeb Category:Fish Mooney Category:Dollmaker Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Penguin